Day 2
|2-ka-me}} is the two hundred and forty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 17th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview The night before the second day of nationals, Karasuno prepares to play against their next opponent. It turns out they are facing the runner-up of the Interhigh Tournament, Inarizaki High. Coach Ukai briefs the team about the players to look out for, especially Atsumu Miya who attended the Youth Training Camp with Kageyama. Karasuno quick realizes they are in for an incredibly tough match, but things get worse when they found out that Atsumu Miya has a twin. Plot During October post Miyagi Qualifier Tournament, Coach Ukai told his grandpa to anticipate the Battle at the Trash Heap. Hearing this, Grandpa Ukai started reminiscing about the past when he put his wills on his players to accomplish something he wanted to do but couldn't. He admitted to feeling burdened by this act and eventually chose to let his players be each their own person. Coach Ukai reassured his grandpa that he isn't doing this for filial piety. He stated that the current Nekoma and Karasuno players are aiming to make the match happen out of their own will, so Grandpa Ukai should just sit tight and wait for it. Back to the present, Coach Ukai has already started preparation for his grandpa to watch the fated battle. However, he is fully aware of the huge obstacle that stands in Karasuno's way before they face Nekoma in the subsequent round. During the team briefing, Coach Ukai reveals that their next opponent is none other than the runner up of the Interhigh, Inarizaki High School. The team is incredibly strong with their main point getters being Aran Ojiro, a spiker whose level is closest to the nation's top 3, and Rintarō Suna, a middle blocker with perfect game sense. To top it off, Inarizaki has Atsumu Miya, who not only attended the Youth Training Camp but also has a reputation as the number one high school level setter. Having seen Atsumu play firsthandedly, Kageyama reveals to his teammates that Atsumu's tosses are incredibly easy to hit and are never off. Coach Ukai adds in that Atsumu is also highly praised for his serves. Daichi is still confident that they can handle it until he finds out that Atsumu is capable of both spike serves and jump floater. This puts Karasuno into a predicament since they won't know which one to look out for until the last moment. Coach Ukai suggests they try out a new rotation this round and starts briefing his players about their strategy. Yachi notices the intense atmosphere and can't help but worried about facing off against the second seeded team. Suddenly, an excited Hinata speaks up about having the chance to take down the nation's strongest and second strongest team. This startles everybody except Kageyama who is on the same wavelength. The two begin talking about facing Itachiyama as if it's guaranteed before Sugawara calls them out for their insane thought process. This lightens the mood as the rest of the team laughs over the duo's antics. While watching his players, Coach Ukai internally admits to lying to his grandpa about not doing this for filial piety. He wants to show the fated battle to his grandpa and is determined to make it happen. Early morning the next day, Karasuno wastes no time in getting into the gymnasium to start their practice and warm-ups as advised by Coach Ukai. When Inarizaki's Coach Oomi approached the inexperienced Takeda asking if they can start on spikes, Coach Ukai rushed over to clinch more time for serve practice instead. The scene flashbacks to the team briefing the night before with Hinata suggesting they return the ball while targetting the setter as a way to counter Atsumu. His idea is quickly shot down by Coach Ukai who informs his team that the recording they are watching is of the representative qualifer match when Inarizaki was missing the player who usually plays their opposite; there will be a high chance that the original opposite player will be playing this time. Back to the court, Hinata and Kageyama can't believe their eyes at seeing two "Atsumus". It turns out that Atsumu has a twin Osamu who is just as capable. Debut * Shinsuke Kita (name not revealed) * Aran Ojiro * Rintarō Suna * Tarou Oomi * Osamu Miya Appearances * Keishin Ukai * Ikkei Ukai (flashback) * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Kei Tsukishima * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Atsumu Miya * Kōshi Sugawara * Daichi Sawamura * Asahi Azumane * Chikara Ennoshita * Hitoka Yachi * Ittetsu Takeda * Kiyoko Shimizu Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc